


The Examination

by Alisanne



Series: The Interview [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knew there would be some attempt at revenge, but it turned out not to be as pathetic as he’d anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant. 
> 
> **Based On/Inspired By:** The Interview
> 
> **Content/Warnings:** Threesome sex. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to my beta-readers, Sevfan and Eeyore9990 for their invaluable help.

~

There would probably be a pathetic attempt at revenge, Severus realised. He was counting on one thing, however. Like all Gryffindors, Granger and Potter would probably be transparent when it came to plotting. Thus, when they both started smiling at him for no reason that he could discern, Severus began expecting the other shoe to drop. 

It didn’t take long.

“I do not need a physical examination,” Severus snapped at Minerva when she informed him of the latest requirements from the board of governors. “And Granger planned this somehow, I just know she did.”

Minerva, however, did not seem inclined to excuse him from the ‘requirement’. “You must be evaluated, Severus. It’s a requirement that the board is not willing to waive.”

“But I am perfectly healthy,” Severus insisted. 

“And I should like you to stay that way, Severus.” Minerva inclined her head. “Now, is there some reason you’re reluctant to have Ms. Granger examine you? Some...personal reason perhaps?” 

_Surely Granger didn’t tell her about the interview--_ Severus schooled his features. “Certainly not.” 

“Good.” A small smile curving her lips, Minerva reached for a parchment. “Now, if that’s all?” 

Sighing, Severus left her office and returned to his dungeons. Perhaps if he simply never showed up for the examination he could get out of it. Unfortunately, Minerva wasn’t having it. ‘Report to the infirmary at six p.m. on Friday evening, Severus,’ her note instructed a week later. 

Grumbling, Severus nevertheless showed up at the appointed time. When he stepped into the infirmary and saw Potter, he almost spun around and left, however. 

“Professor Snape,” Potter said as Severus hesitated at the door. “Hello. Here for your examination?” 

“No, this is a purely social call,” Severus sneered. “Of course I’m here for my _mandated_ physical. Why else would I be here?” 

“Careful, Professor,” Granger said, emerging from one of the many storerooms in the infirmary. “Or one might think you’re...nervous.” 

“Ridiculous.” Severus scowled at the two of them. “And why is Potter here? I thought this was to be a private examination.” 

“I thought it best to have the Defence professor present in the event of an accident with your Mark,” Granger countered, a smirk playing about her lips. “The board of governors have instructed that this be a comprehensive evaluation, so I shall have to...probe everything quite carefully.” 

“Indeed.” Severus crossed his arms and stared down at her. “So I am not to interpret this as some sort of puerile Gryffindor attempt to get revenge?”

“Whatever for?” Granger smiled. 

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t otherwise respond. 

She stepped away. “Now that that’s settled, if you’ll remove your clothing and have a seat up here on the table, we can begin.” 

Unable to think of a way to avoid undressing, Severus sighed but acquiesced, leaving his underclothes on. 

“Why so shy, Professor?” Potter asked, leaning against the wall. “It’s nothing we haven’t both already seen, after all.” 

_Indeed_. Severus smirked. “It is gratifying to see that you recall your...interview so vividly, Potter,” he said. 

Potter, to Severus’ shock, smiled. “I remember lots of things,” he replied, holding Severus’ gaze for a long moment. 

“Don’t skip ahead, Harry,” Granger murmured as she pushed past him. Approaching Severus, she handed him a medical gown. “Put this on to facilitate the examination, please.” 

Despite his misgivings, Severus did as asked, somehow managing to conceal most of his body as he slipped out of his pants and into the thin gown. 

Granger ran her wand over him, pursing her lips as she did so. “Everything does seem to be in order,” she said. “But I think we need a more...detailed look. Harry, would you come over here?”

Severus glared at Potter as he leaned in to examine Severus’ left arm closely. “It looks faded to me,” Potter finally pronounced, looking over at Granger. “And I don’t sense anything unusual from it.”

“Of course you don’t,” Severus growled. “You killed the Dark Lord yourself, you imbecile.” 

“Always good to be sure,” Potter replied, continuing to hold onto Severus’ arm. 

Rolling his eyes, Severus turned back towards Granger. “Well?” he asked as Granger hummed noncommittally. “Are you satisfied? Is this farce over? May I leave?”

“We’re not quite done,” Granger said, sliding her hand beneath his gown and unerringly finding his cock. “I still have a few more things to check.” 

Severus’ eyes widened. “What are you--?”

“Come now, Professor,” Granger said as she slipped her warm hand over his prick and began to slide it up and down. “Surely you’ve had _this_ done for you before? As I indicated, I need to do a _complete_ evaluation of all your physiologic systems. I must ascertain that everything is in...good working order.” 

_Everything_ seemed to be working just fine. Severus bit back a moan as his cock responded avidly to Granger’s touch. He tried to move his arm but was blocked by Potter, who held on fast. 

“Now now, Snape,” Potter whispered in his ear. “If you try to obstruct Hermione’s examination, I’ll have to presume that your Mark is acting up and I’ll have to...restrain you.”

“I think he likes that idea, Harry,” Granger purred, her hand pumping firmly. “He became very...interested when you said that.” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Severus gasped, unable to deny his body’s reaction to her touch. 

She smiled and leaned in. “What does it feel like we’re doing, Professor?” 

Potter ran his hand up Severus’ arm. “Think of this as us interviewing again, only this time it’s for a slightly different position.”

“Oh?” Severus moaned, involuntarily arching up into Granger’s hand. “And what position is that?” 

“In your bed, of course,” Potter murmured, before grasping Severus’ chin and, to Severus’ shock, snogging him. 

Amazingly, Potter proved to be a competent kisser, managing to thoroughly explore Severus’ mouth for several pleasurable moments, and when he finally drew back, Severus groaned in disappointment. 

“Right, why don’t we get more comfortable?” Granger suggested. She had clearly been busy as she was now clad only in lacy underthings.

A moment later, the examination table became wider and Granger climbed up, straddling him, her hand still stroking his prick up and down. “Well, you’ve demonstrated admirable stamina,” she said. “Shall we see what happens if we...increase the stimulation?” 

Before Severus could even try to formulate a reply, she dipped her head and licked a stripe up his cock, circling her tongue around the tip and dipping it into his slit. 

Potter, in the meantime, was stripping, and as he stepped out of his pants, Severus’ eyes dipped to his erection. He licked his lips, and the reaction didn’t go unnoticed. “Like what you see?” Potter asked. 

Lifting her head, Granger said, “Stick with the plan, Harry.”

Grinning, Potter moved closer to Severus. “Aye, aye,” he chuckled. “Let’s see how flexible your mouth is, Snape.” 

“How--Oof!” Severus’ hands clenched in fists as Potter pushed his prick into Severus’ mouth, beginning to fuck his face at the same time as Granger began to suck him in earnest. 

“Suck it, oh yes,” Potter hissed as he moved his lips. “I’ve been thinking about this for ages.” 

_You have_? Severus closed his eyes, deciding to revel in the moment. It had been a long time since he’d had two lovers at once, and he was determined to enjoy this for as long as it lasted. His hand curled in Granger’s hair, disrupting her normal severe style. Seconds later, her soft curls were slipping through his fingers. 

Granger was slowly sliding her mouth up and down, the suction and heat delicious, and Severus could feel his balls starting to tighten up. He thrust more emphatically into her mouth, running his tongue along the large vein on the underside of Potter’s cock as he did so. 

When Granger gave one final lick and moved off, leaving Severus trembling on the brink of orgasm, he groaned. Potter, clearly responding to the vibrations surrounding his erection, sped up his own thrusting, distracting Severus momentarily.

“Don’t worry, Snape,” he heard Granger say, her voice low, husky. “I’m not done with my testing.”

Even deep in his haze of pleasure, Severus knew something was about to happen, and he wasn’t disappointed when his cock was enveloped in tight wetness. _She’s riding me,_ he realised as her weight settled on him. 

His hand clung to her hip as she moved up and down on his shaft, tightening her inner muscles as she did so. 

Meanwhile Potter, somehow coordinating his movements with Granger, was sliding in and out of Severus’ mouth in the same rhythm, panting with exertion, his hand cupping the back of Severus’ head. 

Severus wasn’t going to last much longer, he knew it, not under such a determined onslaught. Bucking up, he emptied himself into Granger, not surprised when Potter chose that moment to spurt into his mouth and come down his throat. 

Overcome with pleasure, Severus floated for a moment, and when he finally opened his eyes, Granger was draped over him, her curls tickling his nose. Potter had at some point managed to crawl up onto the enlarged table and was curled on Severus’ left side. 

“So, have I successfully passed my examination?” Severus murmured when he had caught his breath. 

Granger raised her head. “It depends,” she said. “How did we do on our interview?”

Severus blinked. “You mean you were serious?” 

“Of course,” Potter chimed in. “After we got over our anger at the way you tricked us, we realised what you did was sort of...sexy.” 

“So we discussed it and decided we could come to an arrangement.” Granger sat up, tossing her hair back and displaying her breasts to some advantage.

“Indeed.” Severus licked his lips. “And if I say no?” 

“Then I shall simply have to say you didn’t quite manage to pass your evaluation.” Granger laughed at the look on his face. “What? Did you think that only Slytherins were capable of such tactics?” 

The cleverest witch of her age and the saviour of the wizarding world were attempting to scheme their way into _his_ bed? Hiding his surprise, Severus replied, “Evidently I have a lot to learn about Gryffindors.”

“Then it’s a good thing you have the Defence professor and the mediwitch to tutor you, isn’t it?” Potter replied, his hand cupping Severus’ deflated prick. “And just think how well you’ll do in future examinations.” 

Severus smirked. “I look forward to it.” 

~


End file.
